The Chamber of Secrets through Ginny's eyes
by mreddy817
Summary: Even after the experience in the Chamber, Ginny might still feel a thread of loyalty towards Tom- after all- he was perhaps her best friend through her first months at Hogwarts. Although this is NOT a TomGinny fic, I still got the idea from a story on my


Thomas Marvolo Riddle  
Virginia Molly Weasley  
  
Ginny smiled at the book that lay open upon her desk. Her very first  
diary. She pulled a quill and ink bottle out from her trunk and sat  
down to write in it. The small girl gazed at the frayed quill with a  
sigh, then shook her head and paused. She shouldn't be upset about  
their-lack of money. There were a lot of children to feed, and they  
would never make it without the second-hand stores. She set her face  
with an expression of grim determination and vowed to herself that she  
would not be embarrassed of her family. She dipped her quill and  
proceeded to write, "August 20th, 1992." To her utter amazement, the  
ink faded away. Once more, she hastily scrawled, "August 20th, 1992,"  
but only to the same effect. She quickly flipped through the worn  
pages in search of her words, but to no avail. She gulped and her  
eyes darted around before writing more.  
I'm Virginia Molly Weasley. I'm the youngest of 7children, 6 of whom  
are all boys. My dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office,  
and has a shed full of muggle trinkets. My mum stays at home and  
takes care of us-you know-typical housewife. She also resembles a  
Sabre-toothed tiger.  
She watched with a sigh as this, too, faded away soundlessly.  
One thing about Weasleys is that we are either tall and lanky, or  
short and stocky. And oh yes- we all have red hair. My eldest  
brother, Bill, is definitely the cool one. He's twenty years of age,  
and he works as a curse-breaker for Gringotts. He's really tall and  
has really long hair, which I, unlike Mum, consider very cool. My  
next eldest brother, Charlie, is a superb seeker and was even asked to  
play for England a few years ago. Unsurprisingly to the family, but  
disappointing nonetheless, he chose to work in Rumania to hunt  
dragons. He's one of the short and stocky ones.  
She gritted her teeth as her work disappeared once again, but  
continued to write anyway. Perhaps, she thought, writing things down  
will help me remember them in a more organized fashion.  
Next comes Percy, who's too tall for his own good. The funniest thing  
(or perhaps the only funny thing) about him is that he wears horn-  
rimmed glasses, and- get this- he thinks that he's cool! He likes to  
think of himself as the 'responsible older brother' for me, but I  
guess I just tend to get a bit annoyed by his mollycoddling (I've  
always wondered if Fred and George created the word just to get on  
Mum's nerves). I know he means best, but I honestly think that he  
needs to stop acting so grown up.  
This time, she didn't even stop when her words vanished.  
Fred and George are probably the funniest and cleverest people a  
person could possibly meet. They're only a bit taller than I- perhaps  
8 inches, which isn't much, considering that I'm 4'11''. Everyone  
seems to think that they're the same, but I know better. For example,  
Fred is much more talkative. Although people think that George is the  
nicer and more outspoken one, but really, he is rather coldhearted  
towards his enemies. They're rather protective of me, too, but in a  
much lighter manner. They have their own way of being my role models-  
by being my friends. They think I've got the potential to be as  
wicked as they are, and therefore deem it fit for me to know their  
plans (which I shall not disclose here). They're great.  
Ron, the brother who is closest to me in age, is probably one of my  
best friends. He's only protective of me in extreme situations, or  
when there are boys around. He's almost as tall as Percy, and has the  
potential to be a Prefect, too, I'd say. One of his friends is none  
other than-  
Ginny stopped and watched in horrification, as words appeared upon the  
page, spiderlike.  
Haven't your parents said anything about talking to strangers?  
Ginny remained still for a moment, still taking all this in, and then  
replied.  
Something along those lines. Who are you, and what are you doing in  
my diary?  
Well, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm sixteen years old, and have  
just invented a spell. Would you care to know what this spell does,  
Virginia? It would help you to understand what I am doing in 'your'  
diary. I must warn you though, ask this question at your own risk.  
For once you are part of 'your' diary, you are obliged to be involved.  
Yes, to tell the truth, I would very much like to know. And by the  
way- you can call me Ginny- everyone does.  
All right, then, Ginny. On my birthday, my aunt gave this diary to  
me. It's silly muggle rubbish from Vauxhall Road, and I tossed it  
aside, not thinking that I would have any use for it. However, just a  
week before my sealing point, which shall hereby be referred to as my  
SP, I created a spell to perfectly imitate my personality and emotions  
by form of writing. It is a perfect simulation of me at the age of  
sixteen. Does this make sense to you, Virginia?  
It's rather hard to believe, but, I suppose, here you are, writing to  
me. Not to be rude or anything, but exactly how old are you?  
Well, you said before that the date is August 20th, 1992- correct?  
Yes.  
Then I am a few months older than sixty-six.  
Really? Did you attend Hogwarts?  
Yes.  
I expect you enjoyed quite a lot.  
To tell the truth, the whole experience wasn't all it was  
cracked up to be- you know- innocent, carefree, enjoyable... But I  
daresay it was fun. Oh, yes. Very fun.  
Any reason in particular? You see, I am headed there next year for  
the first time. Do you have any advice?  
Yes, in fact, I do. One of the most important things I can tell you  
right now is to be careful in whom you put your trust.  
Well, my parents have raised me that way, as can be expected. I'm a  
Weasley, meaning that we're all in Gryffindor, and can't really stand-  
My dear Ginny, sincerest apologies, but I have some business to tend  
to at the moment. I hope to converse with you again sometime soon.  
Goodbye. It's been a pleasure speaking with you.  
Alright, then. Bye, Tom.  
  
Ginny slowly closed the book and looked around her. She glanced up at  
the clock hanging on her wall, and gasped when she realized that she  
had been absorbed in her diary for almost an hour. Hearing  
approaching footsteps, she hastily stuffed it away in her new cauldron  
and turned around to shield it from whoever was going to enter.  
"Ginny!" a voice called, throwing the door open.  
  
Capitulino Dos-  
  
Ginny- 1981 Hermione- September 19th, 1980 Harry- July 31st, 1980 Ron- March 3rd, 1980 Fred/George- 1978 Percy-1976 Charlie-1974 Bill-1972 


End file.
